Seismic data acquisition surveys include both land and seabed surveys that utilize seismic receivers arranged in a pattern or grid on either the land or seabed. The seismic receivers or seismic nodes are attached at various points along the length of a cable, and the seismic data acquisition grid is defined by placing multiple cables in spaced parallel lines. The seismic sources or seismic shots are then created by towing or driving one or more seismic signal generators such as a seismic gun along tow lines or paths, e.g., shot lines, that are perpendicular to the arrangement of the parallel cables. The seismic signal generators are then actuated at multiple locations along the tow lines or paths and the resulting seismic signals are recorded at the seismic receivers on the cables. The recorded seismic signals are then processed and analyzed to yield a three dimensional (3D) image of the subsurface below the seismic data acquisition grid.
Computing systems are utilized to control all aspects of the seismic data acquisition surveys including the collection and processing of seismic data. Due to the large volume of data collection and the complexity involved in processing the data, a significant amount of computing power is required. Computing systems with the required amount of computing power generate significant heat and need to be cooled. As seismic data acquisition surveys typically occur in remote areas or at sea, the computing systems and associated cooling mechanisms need to be both robust and portable. In addition, the need to control or limit power consumption in the field places a further constraint on these computer systems and cooling mechanisms.
The need to cool computing systems such as large server farms and the energy costs associated with the cooling of these computing systems drive the development of innovative and energy efficient cooling systems. These more energy efficient cooling systems favor oil immersion cooling over forced air systems or cooling fluid circulated heat sinks or cooling jackets. In an oil immersion cooling system, the computing components to be cooled are at least partially immersed in dielectric oil. The dielectric oil, being in contact with the computing components, conducts heat away from the computing components. To remove the transferred heat from the dielectric oil, the dielectric oil is circulated, for example, using a pump, through a heat exchanger, through which a separate cooling liquid is also circulated. This heat exchanger can be located external to the container holding the dielectric oil and the computing components or internal to the container.
An example of a liquid immersion cooling solution for data center servers is the CarnoJet System, which is commercially available from Green Revolution Cooling of Austin, Tex. The CarnoJet System utilizes a ‘pump module’ containing a primary pump, a secondary pump, an oil/water heat exchanger, and a control mechanism. Associated with each pump module is one or more custom built steel tanks filled with heat generating information technology (IT) equipment immersed in the dielectric coolant termed GreenDef, which is broadly similar to mineral oil. The IT equipment in the tank is supported on a built in ‘rack’ rail system. The pump module and tanks are connected via hoses. The pump circulates oil through the heat exchanger and back to the tanks. Cooling water is supplied to the heat exchanger via and external source. While this system cools high thermal density IT equipment very effectively, it has several shortcomings particularly regarding cost, size and complexity.
Therefore, effective liquid immersion cooling system are desired that provide for effective cooling of the components of a computing system in a cost-effective and simple arrangement that in particular is portable and suitable for use in field application such as those required by seismic data acquisition surveys.